


Why do they call it a crush? Because that’s how you feel when they don’t feel the same in return.

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has a crush on the new girl at work…but so does Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

“Are you gonna go talk to her or are you just gonna fucking keep staring?” Michael says to Gavin as they stand in the office kitchen, grabbing a snack and some redbull, getting ready for the next LP taping.

“I am going to keep staring, and hope she gravitates over here.”

“You fucking idiot,” Michael murmurs, he then turns in her direction and shouts, “Hey Y/N! Come here!”

\-----

Your head pops up as you hear Michael shout your name. You look over to the kitchen to see Gavin punch him in the arm and then throw his arms up in the air. You turn back to Chris.

“Looks like I’m needed over there, we’ll talk later though okay?”

“Yeah, sure, just don’t forget, you owe me a drink! Especially after waxing me.”

“I don’t know, do I really owe you a drink for those 4 hairs?”

“Those are not the ones I’m referring too, think lower. Plus you got some good groping action in while oiling down my body.” You laugh.

“Well I didn’t want you to get an infection, so of course I had to put the oil on, but I’ll AIM you later about a time.” You give a little wave then walk over to the kitchen. “What’s up Michael?”

“Was just wondering how you were doing, being new and all. Being on camera for your first time last night, ripping out Brandon and Chris’ chest hairs.”

“Oh man, Brandon had it rough huh? Poor guy, he was so nervous!”

“Have you seen Gavin though? Lookit this fucker, he’s like a goddamn bear!” Michael turns and lifts up Gavin’s shirt, Gavin lets out a squawk and pushes Michael away.

“Get off!” You laugh.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t volunteer to get it done, that would have hurt like a mother fucker Gavin. Hell, I think Brandon is still holding an ice pack to his chest every so often.”

“Jesus.” Gavin rubs his chest.

“Oh you bunch of babies; girls go through that all the time, in more sensitive places.” You wiggle your eyebrows at them then laugh as they cover their junk.

“So you seem to be getting along as the newbie okay.” Michael leans against the counter looking over at you.

“Yeah, it’s really easy to just fall into a... what’s the word I’m looking for?”

“Camaraderie?” Gavin supplies.

“Yes!” You point at him with a smile on your face. “Camaraderie. Like, I don’t even feel like a newbie. First day I was here someone shot me with a ton of nerf darts, Barbara drew dicks all over my white board, Jon was in my face with his camera, and I found about 35 pictures of Ray on my phone when I got back from lunch.”

“Yeah, never leave that unsupervised around here. If Ray doesn’t get to it Barbara will.”

“I have learned that and now it never leaves my body.” You take your phone out, showing it off. “But I gotta get back to work, those emails aren’t going to answer themselves.”

“Hang on a sec, what are you doing after work?”

“Tonight? Nothing...why?”

“Well, Lindsay and I were going out for bevs with Gavin, and he has a thing about being the 3rd wheel, you wanna come with us to keep him company?” Gavin stares into the back of Michael's head, eyebrows furrowed and mouth in an exaggerated frown.

“I get off around 5, is that okay?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind hanging around here for about half an hour or so, we can all just drive together.”

“Sounds good, so I’ll just come hang in the AH office when I get off.” You wave at the both of them and walk back to your office.

\-----

“You are welcome.” Michael turns to Gavin. “What is that fucking look on your face? Did she see that look? Jesus you’re lucky she decided to come at all to hang out with your dumb ass.” Gavin just throws his arms up again, picks up his drink, and stomps back to the AH office. “WHAT?!”

\-----

“I don’t see why you’re upset; you're going out with her tonight.” Ray looks over at Gavin.

“It would have been nice if I were the one to ask her though, and we’re not really ‘going out’ Michael invited her to keep me company like I’m some kind of child.” Gavin slams the tray into his Xbox with a little more force than normal.

“Dude, one day that’s gonna break. And who cares how it came about; the ends justify the means, right?” Michael sits down, facing Gavin. “Just suck it up and enjoy tonight.”

\------

> **Chris::**  So, drinks tonight?
> 
> **Y/N::**  Sorry, you missed that opportunity by about 5 minutes, going out with Michael, Gav, and Lindsay tonight.
> 
> **Chris::**  Tomorrow then?
> 
> **Y/N::**  Dude, I cannot handle drinking 2 nights in a row, my liver would kill me. How about this Friday? We can go catch a movie and then drinks? 22 Jump Street is coming out then, oh! Or How To Train Your Dragon 2. Your choice (tbh I’m gonna see both of them this weekend anyway).
> 
> **Chris::**  HTTYD is gonna be packed with kids, how about 22 Jump Street?
> 
> **Y/N::**  It’s a date...or you know, a deal...
> 
> **Chris::**  I’ll check times and get back to you before Friday.

Oh god why did you say date? It’s not a date! Is it? Did you just make a date with Chris?

\-----

“I just made a date with Y/N for this Friday.” Chris turns in his chair and faces Brandon.

“Dude, are you sure you want to date her? Did you not hear her cackle as she ripped your happy trail from your body?” Brandon rubs at his chest.

“Yeah but did you see her smile? She has the greatest smile, and her laugh is amazing.” Brandon just sighs and goes back to work.

\-----

> **Y/N::**  Gavin...are you busy?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  No, what’s up?
> 
> **Y/N::**  Hey - are you okay with me coming along tonight?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Of course!
> 
> **Y/N::**  You just seemed kinda...off when Michael asked me along. I don’t want to get in the way of anything or something like that.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  What in the world would you get in the way of?
> 
> **Y/N::**  I don’t know! You guys just spend a lot of time together and now I’m the newb intruding on bev time.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Nah, you’re fine. Say, what are you doing this weekend?
> 
> **Y/N::**  Friday is booked, work and then Chris and I are heading out to 22 Jump Street and then drinks after, and Saturday I’m heading off to HTTYD 2.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Oh, so you have a date Friday?

“She has a date Friday with Chris already!”

“Dude I told you you shoulda asked her out earlier!”

> **Y/N::**  I don’t know? No one really said the word ‘date’. Well, okay I did, but not in that sense.

“WAIT! If she doesn’t think it’s a date is it really a date?”

“How the fuck should I know?!”

“Michael!” Gavin wails.

“Gavin!” Michael wails back, mocking him. Gavin puts his head down on his desk and moans.

“What the fuck is the matter with him?” Geoff walks in, stopping to stare at Gavin. “Is he broken?”

“Y/N made a maybe date with Chris.”

“A maybe date?”

“Apparently she doesn’t think it’s a date? I don’t know dude.”

“Well, shoulda been quicker on the draw little buddy.” Gavin groans again.

\-----

“Barbara.” You spin in your chair to face your temporary office mate. Joel and Adam were taping again and with RTX fast approaching Barbara needed to get out of her office to get any decent work done.

“Yeah?”

“If you agree to go out to a movie and drinks with someone, but you don’t use the word date...is it really a date?” Her laptop snaps shut and she leans forward, eyes bright.

“Who?”

“Uh...Chris.”

“Is dinner involved?”

“I’d assume we’d get something at the theater...oh my god it’s a date isn’t it?”

“Sure sounds like it, but hey, you could do worse than Chris.”

“That’s debatable, what are we talking about?” Lindsay walks into the room and plops down on the sofa next to Barbara.

“Y/N has a date with Chris on Friday.”

“But she has a date with Gavin tonight!”

“WHAT? I thought I was just joining you guys for bevs!”

“To keep Gavin company, as a date, come on woman, keep up.”

“Jeez Y/N, leave some guys for the rest of the single ladies.”

“Both of you get out of my office.” They collapse against each other in a fit of giggles.

“Adam and Joel are both single, you want me to set you up with them?”

“Never mind, I’ll get out of my own office.”

\------

“So then fucking Gavin goes to jump over the bowl of popcorn, and it’s a fucking disaster.”

“I was watching that whole time with my eyes covered. I thought for sure one of you would completely eat shit in the worst way possible. And then when you had Jon on your shoulders! Jesus. I was laughing so hard I was crying, all while freaking out that you both would fall.”

“They were both so far gone I don’t think they would have felt anything.” Lindsay leans over the table and mock whispers at you.

“So wait, did you know you’d be working with us when that was going on?” You nod, looking over at Gavin.

“Burnie let me know like, a week before that? That once I was done with school for the year he’d bring me on as full time office manager to help out Scarlet since you guys are expanding. I was just sitting on my couch going ‘oh my god they are seriously going to die before I can meet them!’. And seriously, if I wasn’t in fucking Colorado I would have driven over with a first aid kit just in case.”

“Well we’re only like 5 minutes from the hospital now, so there’s that!”

“I just feel like you guys will use that excuse to do more dangerous things!”

\-----

Half an hour later, right when everyone was starting to feel nice and tipsy, Michael and Lindsay stand up.

“Alright guys, we’re off.”

“What?!” Gavin squawks.

“Gavin, we’re flying to Australia tomorrow, we got shit to do in the morning before we leave. This was our goodbye bev session, remember?”

“It completely slipped my mind.” Gavin stands and gives them both a hug.

“You, don’t think I’m leaving without a hug from you.” Lindsay comes over to you and pulls you up into a tight squeeze. Michael wasn’t as touchy, he waves goodbye, puts his hand on the small of Lindsay’s back, and they head out. You lean back in your chair shaking your head.

“God, Australia. So exciting.” Gavin leans forward, elbows on the table, and looks across at you.

“Have you been out of the states?”

“Nope, just Texas, Colorado, and the occasional trip to Florida for Disney World. I’d really like to travel though. Hoping to save up some money with this job, maybe head out next summer somewhere.”

“If you could only go one place, where would it be?”

“That’s a tough one,” you lean forward, putting your chin in your hands, “I really want to go to Italy, and Greece, oh and Egypt.”

“That is not one place.” He laughs and takes a drink of his beer.

\------

Gavin looks across the table at her, her face was flushed and she had the cutest grin on her face. She covers her face with her hands and laughs.

“I know it’s not one place, but I can’t choose! Those are my top 3 out of state places though.”

“And in the states?”

“I wanna cruise to Alaska.”

“Really?” He crinkles his nose.

“What’s wrong with that?!”

“Just...being on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, with a ton of other people, it doesn’t seem appealing to me.” She crinkles her nose as well.

“Yeah, I do kinda like, have this fear of the boat just...not working while I’m on it, you know?”

“OH GOD YES. That’s so bloody terrifying.” His whole body shivers. “And then if there are giant waves? Have you seen those videos of just people being thrown around in the dining hall, the tables and chairs just sliding across the room hitting people and trapping them?” She gets up off her seat slightly and leans closer to him.

“Is it funny that despite all that I still wanna do it?” He looks into her eyes, they were twinkling with excitement and she still had that grin on her face.

“How much have you had to drink love?”

“Probably more than I should have since it’s a Monday night.” She giggles and sits back down, she picks her phone up off the table and checks the time. “And it is waaaaay past my bedtime.” Gavin takes his wallet out from his back pocket and throws some bills on the table.

“Come on, let’s go get a cab.”

“Gavin, I can pay my half of the bill...”

“Nah, just, think of this as a welcome to RT thing.”

\-----

> **Gavino::**  So, are you as hungover as I am?
> 
> **Y/N::**  Uggghhhh
> 
> **Gavino::**  I will take that as a yes.
> 
> **Y/N::**  ugggggh They warned me not to go out drinking with you guys. Not with my baby liver.
> 
> **Gavino::**  Eh, it’ll get used to it.
> 
> **Y/N::**  So what time do Michael and Lindsay take off?
> 
> **Gavino::**  Their plane leaves at 9 for L.A., so they’re gonna be leaving I think around 6:30. I’m sure they’ll tweet about it, you follow them on twitter right?
> 
> **Y/N::**  I don’t have twitter...I’m not a big social media person. I have a facebook, but I just have friends and family on it, and hell, I’m barely on it. Do you know how many times my mother has to call me and be like “Y/N! Check your facebook!”
> 
> **Gavino::**  We have got to get you a twitter at least, to keep up with everyone else.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Okay, but you have to raise $100,000
> 
> **Gavino::**  Easy. Lazer Team is already ahead of that. Do it.
> 
> **Y/N::**  lol, I’ll think about it.
> 
> **Gavino::**  I have to go tape an LP, but if you need help, just let me know.
> 
> **Y/N::**  If it even happens, I said I’d think about it. Have fun!

\-----

“Hey Y/N, what’s up?” You look up from your computer to see Chris in the doorway, hands in his pockets.

“Hey, you have a twitter, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Good, grab that chair and come over here and help me.” He grabs Scarlett’s chair and wheels over to you.

“Scarlett still out?”

“Yeah, ankle is still messed up, she said she should be back soon though. Okay, so I talked to Gavin earlier this morning and he said I should get a twitter. But, I have no fucking clue what I’m doing.”

“Have you signed up yet?” He leans over, looking at the screen.

“No, I don’t even know what user name to pick.”

“Well I just use my name, your name is unique enough that you could use that.”

“Okay” You fill out the signup thing, Chris looking over your shoulder the whole time. You press signup when Chris leans over to you.

“Say Cheese!”

“What?”  _-click-_  “Chris! Did you just take our picture?” He leans back in his chair with a smile on his face.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Well, you know how some parents will throw their children into the deep end of the pool to teach them to swim?”

“Yeah....?” You squint at him as he taps at his screen.

“Well, welcome to the deep end.”

“What did you do?” He leans back in his chair, a big ass grin on his face. 

“You’ll see. Now log in.” You turn back to your computer and slowly log back in. “Why the fuck do I have almost 200 followers Chris? Is this revenge for your happy trail because it will grow back. I’m sorry I laughed.”

“Go up to the search box and put in @ChrisDemarais, okay and click on it.” His profile pops up on your screen. “Scroll down just a bit...” And there it sat, the picture of you looking like a deer caught in the headlights, a big goofy grin plastered on Chris’ face as he leans in behind you.

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - June 9**
> 
> _Everyone welcome @Y/N, the new RT office manager! She’s new to twitter, be nice, she might wax me again if you’re not._

 

“You asshole.” You whisper, Chris laughs.

“Now click follow.”

“I don’t think I want to. I look horrible in that photo.”

“You do not. You look adorable. Now click follow, and then go to ‘following’ and then you can follow everyone at RT.”

“I uh...don’t know everyone yet. I mean, I know most of the people here, but there’s still some I haven’t met yet, or whose names slip my mind right now.” Chris puts his arm around the back of your chair.

“Then it’s a good thing I’m here isn’t it?”

\-----

Gavin walks down the hallway to the manager’s office, the LP went well, they pulled in Kdin to take Michael’s spot, and now he was gonna go talk Y/N into setting up a twitter, and then help her set it up. He jovially knocks on the door and then opens it to the sound of her laughter.

“Hey Y/N! Chris.”

“Gavin! Look!” She spun her screen around. “I got a twitter. Chris helped me.”

“I felt like I was helping my mother set up her account.” She laughs and punches his shoulder.

“Shut up. It wasn’t that bad. You’re the one who sicced your thousands of followers on me.”

“Revenge for the fallen hairs!” Gavin takes his phone out of his pocket as they talk back and forth, he opens twitter and sees he has a several new followers, but he was only looking for one. She wasn’t too far down; he tapped on her name, bringing up her profile. She had literally hundreds of followers already, but was only following about 100. He scrolls down until he came to her first, and so far only, tweet.

 

> **Y/N @Y/N   5m**
> 
> _Of course @ChrisDemarias had to post the WORST picture of me, here’s a better 1._

He clicks the picture that went with it and her smiling face filled his screen, Chris’ smiling face right behind hers. He frowns down at the screen.

“What’s the matter?” His head snaps up to look over at her.

“Oh, phone was just taking a little long to load, ah, here it is. That’s a good picture of you.”

“You shoulda seen the one Chris took. It was awful.” Chris sighs and looks over at her.

“It was not awful.” Gavin clicks on Chris’ name and opens up his picture. It was not awful.

“Y/N, this is not awful.”

“CHRIS?” They all turn to the door at the sound of Brandon’s voice ringing through the hanger.

“Whoops, guess I better go.” He hops out of his chair and practically runs out of the room.

“Really though, this isn’t awful.” Gavin holds the phone up, then walks over and sits in the chair Chris vacated.

“You both are dorks it is so bad.”

“I do not believe you could take a bad picture.” She looks at him, blushing, and then looks back at the screen.

\-----

“There, I think I’m following everyone here at RT now.” You lean back in your chair and look at the screen. You had hundreds of notifications of people still following you, some of them asking you questions, you sigh and look at them all. “How do you do this?”

“Do what?”

“Handle all this...” You wave at everything on the screen.

“Pfft, I don’t. I mean, sometimes I’ll look at it, but I mean, there’s just so much, so I don’t. Sounds callous, but I can’t be expected to read the hundreds of notifications I get every hour.”

“See, that’s why I never bothered with social media. Makes me feel like I have to deal with everything. This is gonna be another facebook, I can feel it.”

“Well at least your mother won’t be calling you up telling you to check it.” You laugh.

“Yeah.” You sigh. “Well I guess I better get back to work, it’s piling up with Scarlett gone and me being a newb.”

“Right, I will leave you too it then.” Gavin gets up, waves at you from the door, and walks back to the AH office.

\-----

“So, how’d it go?” Gavin’s head thumps on his desk.

“Chris was already in there with her, he helped her set it up, they were laughing and being chummy.”

“Yeah, I saw the pictures. I hate to say it Gavver’s, but I think Chris got this one.” Gavin lifts his head up and looks over at Geoff.

“You really think so?”

“Christ you look like I just told you your dog got ran over. Maybe Chris doesn’t have her yet! Who knows! Jeez, just stop looking like that.”

\-----

The rest of the week went by fast, Scarlett came back to work on Wednesday, and she let you off to go and watch The Patch be recorded live, then Thursday and today everyone was busy with RTX stuff. You were so ready to get off work and go out to the movies, have some drinks, some good company. Chris has been in and out of your office all week to just chat and hang out, you knew he was flirting, he was completely obvious about it, but you weren’t sure how you felt about him yet. I mean, yeah, he was cute, he was nice, and funny, charming even...

“What’re you thinking about so hard over there?”

“What?” You shake your head to clear it and look over at Scarlett.

“You practically had steam coming out of your ears, everything okay?”

“Yeah, just ready for the day to be over.”

“Excited for tonight?” She grins over at you. You feel a blush creep up your neck. “You are! Chris is a good guy.”

“Yeah, but you know, interoffice dating...”

“Hello! Do you see where you are? Ashley and Burnie? Jack and Caiti? Michael and Lindsay? Miles and Aaryn?”

“Technically 2 of those aren’t interoffice, and Miles and Aaryn knew each other before RT.” Scarlett just waves her hand around, “And if it doesn’t work out? I like this job, but I’m 100% replaceable. Chris is working on the script for Lazer Team! And he does like 100 other things around here.”

“I think you should just go for it.”

“That’s what you always say.”

“And has it ever steered you wrong?”

“No.” You grumble and go back to work, watching the clock tick down.

\-----

“Ladies! How are we this evening? Scarlett, how’s the ankle?”

“Still hurts like a son of a gun Chris, but at least I’m up and sorta walking.” She gestures over to the crutches in the corner. “You here for Y/N?”

“Yup, movie starts soon and we got some driving to do, hoping there isn’t a lot of traffic.” He drops down on the couch and looks over at you.

“I will be done in just...a second.” You finish typing your email, send it off, then start shutting your computer down. “Freedom!” You throw your arms up in the air as Chris and Scarlett laugh, and then grab your purse. “Alright, let’s go.”

\-----

“Oh my god I nearly pissed myself laughing. I gotta run to the bathroom real quick before we leave.” Chris watches her practically sprint to the bathroom. That was a fantastic movie, but he spent more time watching her out of the corner of his eye then actually paying attention to the movie. She was laughing so hard at times she had to wipe tears from her eyes. He looks down at his watch, it was a little after 8, he was trying to think how long it would take to get to downtown when he feels someone walk up beside him. He turns.

“Oh hey Gavin.”

“Chris. You waiting for Y/N?”

“Yeah, she’s in the bathroom.”

“You guys catching the 8:30 show then?”

“No, we got the 6 o’clock one.”

“Oh, that’s early. Thought you guys woulda picked the later one.”

“Gavin!” She walks up to them, smile on her face. “Fancy seeing you here. You here alone?”

“What? No, Geoff and Griffon are getting popcorn and stuff.” He turns around to see Geoff and Griffon looking over at them. Chris and her wave and the Ramsey’s wave back.

“So what are you guys here to see?”

“That 22 Jump Street, was it any good?”

“Dude, it was fucking hilarious. I highly suggest going to the bathroom first and not drinking a lot though.”

“You ready to go Y/N?”

“Yeah, it was great to see you Gavin, have fun!” She links her arm through Chris’ and they walk out the door chatting and laughing.

\-----

“Would you just look at him?”

“Oh honey he looks so sad. Like she just kicked his puppy and then laughed in his face about it.”

“I told him, I freaking told him to talk to her as soon as he went all moony eyed. Now we’re going to have a depressed Gavin on our hands.”

“Yeah, until he finds another girl. Gavin bounces back pretty quickly husband, don’t forget.”

“He’s still an annoying little shit until that happens though - and with Michael gone for 2 weeks...”

“Come on, let’s go get him and then get into the theater.” Griffon puts her arm through her husband’s and pulls him over towards Gavin.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a crush on the new girl at work…but so does Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk of serious illness of a family member in this part.

You wake up the next morning with dry mouth and a killer headache. Groaning, you roll over and come face to face with a passed out Chris. You squeeze your eyes shut and try to remember what happened. Rolling back over and sitting up you look down at yourself, you still had on all your clothes, you look over at Chris, so did he. So that was a plus. But the rest was...blurry. You remember leaving the theater, going downtown and drinking, a lot. You think there was karaoke involved? There was definitely singing, you just weren’t sure if it was bar approved or not. Then a cab ride with lots of laughing. Then...it was blank. But you know nothing happened...sexually at least...maybe. You stand up on wobbly legs and look around the room. 3 doors. One of them had to be the bathroom. You walk over to one and open it, nope, closet. Closing it quietly you go to the next one, nope, hallway. Shuffling over to the 3rd one you turn the knob and open it slowly, yay, bathroom. You slap at the wall looking for the light switch and close the door behind you once you find it, locking it.

Finishing your business, you go back to Chris’ room. He was still passed out on the bed, but he had rolled over onto his back and was snoring now. You look around and spot your purse on the dresser, you dig in it for your phone and then go back and sit on the bed. It was almost noon, god, what time did you guys even get in? You rub your face and then check your email real quick, nothing important there, might as well check twitter. See how Lindsay and Michael are doing in Australia, pretty sure they were headed to Perth today, or maybe it was tomorrow for them, you were still off on the time change. You go to your following tab and search for them, clicking on each of their names, finding nothing new from yesterday. Maybe there where traveling today, or just busy. You knew they were also using this time as honeymoon time. You clicked on over to Chris’ twitter, maybe he posted something about last night.

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - June 14**
> 
> _Guys tell her she’s cute please @Y/N_
> 
> _-vine video-_

You check the volume of your phone, and then unmute the vine, holding the speaker close to your ear.

“You’re cute!” Chris yells at you over the sound of the bar.

“No...you’re cute!” You hear yourself shout back.

“You’re both disgustingly cute shut up.” You hear Geoff in the background. Looks like they caught up with you guys after the movie. Wow, you guys were out for a while. You pull the phone back and watch the video. It was focused on you the whole time, you couldn’t place the bar, you were outside with very little light, but you could tell your face was flushed, you were a little sweaty, and you had a giant grin on your face - and an even bigger drink in your hand. Smiling you scroll down a little bit, there was a couple pictures of the both of you, one of Geoff, Griffon, and Gavin, and then one of you and Gavin. You favorite them all and then go over to your twitter.

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 14**
> 
> _-vine video-_

You watch the video; it’s just shot after shot of, well shots, and then the floor. You bring it close to your ear to hear the audio.

“1 tequila, 2 tequila, 3 tequila, FLOOR!” You hear yourself shout as Chris laughs. Well, that explains your headache and memory loss. You scroll down a bit, there’s a picture of you and Gavin, both of you with drinks in hand, making silly faces, then you with the Ramsey’s, and the last one, looks like Chris was giving you a piggy back ride? You smile and then go over to Gavin’s twitter. There was only one thing there from last night, just a picture of you and him, before the tequila it looks like. You were both smiling nicely (though you were not entirely sober), he had his arm around your shoulders. You favorite that one as Chris lets out a loud snore and then rolls over towards you, face practically pressed into the side of your butt. You hear him mumble.

“What?” He pulls his head back a little bit.

“Time?”

“It’s noon.” You look down at him, his eyes were shut and he had a grimace on his face.

“I don’t remember anything, we’re still dressed right?”

“Yeah, we’re still dressed.” You say as you laugh.

“Yay....”

“You sound excited about that. Normally guys are all for the other thing.”

“Well, it’s just...I’d like to remember the first time...”

“Oh...” You feel yourself blush as he rolls back away from you.

“I need food, do you need food?” He says quickly as he stands, his hands immediately going to his head.

“Ah...I need aspirin and then food yeah.”

“Hangover pancakes at Kerbey’s?”

“Oh god yes.”

\-----

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 14**
> 
> _Hangover pancakes at @kerbeylanecafe w/ @ChrisDemarais_
> 
> _-picture of pancakes-_

“That...that was too many pancakes.” Chris looks down at his empty plate, then over at hers. She had about half left, but she was looking down at her plate with a frown on her face. She looks up at him.

“I think we were still drunk when we made this decision.” He just nods. “I might vomit by the end of the day.”

“Hey,” He points over at her, “If you didn’t vomit after last night, pancakes aren’t gonna do it.”

“Honey the pancakes might be the tipping point.” She looks over at him. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“I like when you call me honey.” He grins wider as he watches a blush creep up her neck. God she was cute when she blushed, and he loved making her blush.

“You know I call everyone ‘honey’.”

“I know...so you ready to go?” She tilts her head and looks at him with a confused look on her face.

“Where are we going?”

“You said you were going to go see How to Train your Dragon 2 today right? The next showing is in like, an hour, which will give us enough time to get to the theater.”

“Oh Chris, you don’t have to go with me. I know it’s a kid movie and-”

“Nah, come on, it’ll be fun. I liked the first one.”

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - June 14**
> 
> _She’s weak, can’t even finish a stack of pancakes, what am I going to do with her? @Y/N_
> 
> _-picture of you flipping off Chris; half eaten plate of pancakes in front of you, sticking out your tongue-_

\-----

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - June 14**
> 
> _.@Y/N cried throughout entire HTTYD2 movie._

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 14**
> 
> _@ChrisDemarais 1. only half, 2. you cried as well, 3. shut up, 4. if you don’t cry you don’t have a heart_

“Are you still crying?” Chris looks over at you with a grin on his face.

“Shut up it was a good ending!”

“I’m pretty sure you were crying throughout the whole thing.” You nudge him with your shoulder as you guys walk out of the theater into the hot Texas sun.

“Only half. And don’t think I didn’t see you shed a couple tears as well Demarais.”

“Ooo, I don’t know which I like more ‘honey’ or ‘Demarais’.”

“Keep it up and it’ll be shit head.” He laughs, throwing his arm around your shoulder.

“So what do you want to do now?”

“Uh, melt into a puddle?”

“Wanna head out to the river?”

“That sounds like a plan.”

\-----

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 14**
> 
> _TUBING!_
> 
> _-picture of you and Chris in a 2 person tube-_

> **Barbara Dunkelman @bdunkelman - June 14**
> 
> _@Y/N YOU GUYS DIDN’T INVITE ME?! (also: cuties!)_

> **Lindsay(Tuggey)Jones @IAmLindsayJones - June 14**
> 
> _@Y/N AHHHHHHHH we have to hang out when we get back._

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 14**
> 
> _@bdunkelman @IAmLindsayJones Barb: Come find us! Lindsay: YES_

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - June 14**
> 
> _SO @Y/N HAS NEVER WATCHED LOTR. Washing my hands of her. Nice knowing you._

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 14**
> 
> _@ChrisDemarais I JUST NEVER GOT AROUND TO IT_

\-----

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 15**
> 
> _It is 9am on a Sunday, look who just knocked on my door._
> 
> _-picture of Chris holding the Extended Edition of the LOTR Trilogy in his Hobbit costume-_

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - June 15**
> 
> _Taking @Y/N to The Church of J.R.R. Tolkien. See you guys in 12 hours._
> 
> _-picture of you on your couch in PJ’s-_

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 15**
> 
> _1st movie down, @ChrisDemarais has informed me we get to do this AGAIN (+ Hobbit & Smaug) when ‘The Battle of the 5 Armies’ comes out._

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - June 15**
> 
> _She may not be able to finish a stack of pancakes but she likes LOTR, might just keep her around._

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 15**
> 
> _@ChrisDemarais Thanks_

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 15**
> 
> _3rd movie over, I look over and see this - what do?_
> 
> _-picture of Chris asleep on the couch-_

> **Blaine Gibson @BGibbles - June 15**
> 
> _@Y/N that floor looks pretty comfortable..._

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 15**
> 
> _@BGibbles I AM NOT PUSHING HIM OFF THE COUCH_

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 15**
> 
> _Yes I liked the movies. Maybe not on the same level as @ChrisDemarais, but I’ll watch them again (pretty sure I wasn’t given a choice)._

\-----

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - June 16**
> 
> _.@Y/N ‘s couch is not great, but at least she didn’t toss me on the floor LIKE SOME OF YOU WANTED (@BGibbles !)_

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - June 16**
> 
> _So we woke up late, & I have to go to work in hobbit costume because @Y/N has nothing for me to wear._

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 16**
> 
> _@ChrisDemarais IDK you looked pretty cute in that dress._

> **Barbara Dunkelman @bdunkelman - June 16**
> 
> _@Y/N ... you have pictures right?_

\-----

You laugh at the tweet Barbara sent you and then put your phone down. No, you did not have pictures; there wasn’t even a dress try on, you just wanted Chris’ reaction. He was however, wandering around the studio in his Hobbit costume, he even left the cape on.

“Hey guys?” Burnie pops his head into the office.

“Yeah?”

“If anything comes for Gavin you guys need to hold it okay? He has to go back to England for a while.”

“Is everything okay?” Scarlett asks, concerned.

“It’s a...family thing. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be gone. But you guys need to hold the fan mail and packages for him.”

“Is he here?” You stand.

“Not for long, he’s getting his stuff together now to leave, we got him on a flight-” You rush out past Burnie and head to the AH office. You knock quietly on the door and then walk in, almost bumping into Gavin.

“Hey.”

“Hey, uh, I’m...” He points to the door.

“Yeah Burnie just came and told us - Scarlett and I - to hold your mail and stuff. Are you okay?”

“I...I don’t know yet. Dad’s sick, so gotta go and just...”

“Oh Gavin.” You wrap your arms around his waist.

“Oh don’t do that, you’ll get me started.” He says softly.

“Sorry.” You step back. “C’mon, I’ll walk you out.” You loop your arm through his and you both head out. “So...is there a taxi coming or?”

“Griffon’s coming, she’s on her way home from wherever she was and has to pass by, and with Michael and Lindsay gone Geoff can’t really leave, so...” You nod, still holding onto his arm as you both stand in the parking lot, his backpack in his other hand.

“When do you leave?”

“In a couple hours, gotta go pack quickly, Griffon and Geoff said they’d send what else I might need in a package, depending...” You nod as his voice trails off. You lean your head on his shoulder and you guys just stand there for a little bit. When you see Griffon pull in, you move to stand in front of Gavin.

“Listen, Gavin, I know we really haven’t known each other for a while, but I consider you a friend, a good friend - and if you need anything, to just talk or whatever, you have my AIM and my number.” You fix the collar on the polo he was wearing and lay your hand on his chest. “Now when you land, you call me and let me know you got there okay, and you keep me updated. Because I will bug you if you don’t.” You give him a wobbly little smile.

“Hey now, don’t you start crying.” Griffon pulls up in front of you guys and steps out of the car.

“Gavin?”

“Just a sec.” He pulls you into a fierce hug, and you reciprocate. “Now you be good, and don’t do anything silly while I’m gone.” He let’s go of you and steps back.

“Like what?” You laugh and look up at him.

“I don’t know, like, get married or something.”

“It’s been one date, I don’t think marriage is going to happen that soon, besides, you won’t be gone long.”

“That was the longest date ever.”

“Shut up.” You push on his shoulder and blush.

\-----

Gavin looks down at her as she blushes, she was a goner, he was screwed, done for, he lost her.

“Gavin, sweetie, we really gotta go.” He looks over at Griffon and nods.

“Remember, call me or text, tweet me, whatever, just let me know you got there safe.” She pokes him in the chest, a small smile on her lips.

“Right, well...” She hugs him again, and then pushes him towards the car.

“Go. We’ll talk later.” He nods again and adjusting his backpack in his grip, walks over to the truck as Griffon slides back in behind the wheel. He gets in, and with a wave to Y/N, they head out.

\-----

_June 17_

> **GavinoFree::**  You told me to let you know when I got here, it’s a little after 3pm here, which means it’s about 6am there, I didn’t sleep a wink on the plane, but I’m here, safe and sound.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Good. I’m glad.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  What are you doing awake?
> 
> **Y/N::**  Wasn’t sleeping well, storm rolled in last night, lots of thunder and lighting. Worried about you.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Please don’t worry about me love, get some sleep.
> 
> **Y/N::**  I will worry, but I will also go to sleep. You get some sleep too if you can.

\-----

_June 20th_

> **TuggLife::**  Have you heard from Gavin lately?
> 
> **Y/N::**  Not since he told me he landed safely.
> 
> **TuggLife::**  He’s not responding to Michael or me. We’re worried.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Same. Have you guys tried Dan?
> 
> **TuggLife::**  I think Michael is now. He’s thinking about cutting the trip short.
> 
> **Y/N::**  You guys only have a couple more days, and unless you’re going to fly out to England then coming home will accomplish nothing.
> 
> **TuggLife::**  I keep trying to tell him that!
> 
> **Y/N::**  Tie him up.
> 
> **TuggLife::**  We did that last night ;)
> 
> **Y/N::**  LINDSAY

\-----

_June 21st_

> **GavinoFree::**  I’m alive. Fine, barely
> 
> **Y/N::**  Gavin, thank god. We were all worried about you. How is...?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Cancer, melanoma. They think they caught it early enough though. Surgery scheduled for the 9th.
> 
> **Y/N::**  That’s so far away...
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Yeah, but it was the earliest they could get him in, they’re keeping an eye on it, and dad’s driving mum up the wall, trying to play it off like he’s fine.
> 
> **Y/N::**  How’s your mom, and George?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Mum’s trying to keep the spirits up in the house, George is a little...scared? Worried like I am I guess.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Have you talked with Michael?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Yeah, just got off the phone with him. Boy did he ream me out.
> 
> **Y/N::**  You had him worried, you know he loves you.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Yeah, I know.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Listen, Gavin, I gotta go, I’m so sorry, but...
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Ah, it’s Saturday, date night huh?
> 
> **Y/N::**  Yeah...
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  So it’s going well with Chris then?
> 
> **Y/N::**  Yeah, it’s going well.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Not married yet are you?
> 
> **Y/N::**  lol, no. Not married yet.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Not engaged?
> 
> **Y/N::**  No, but now I really have to go or we’ll be late for the movie.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  What movie?
> 
> **Y/N::**  I’m dragging him to Third Person.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  I bet he’s going to love that.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Ahhh I can smell the sarcasm from across the ocean and a continent.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  You’re going to be single by the end of the night.
> 
> **Y/N::**  You can’t see me, but I’m rolling my eyes and laughing at you.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Just remember me when you’re eating your pint of ice cream and crying over him.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Will do. I’ll talk to you later.

\------

“So that...was something.” Chris slings his arm around you as you walk down the street to his car.

“That was the worst mistake I ever made and do not let me pick movies again. Unless it’s Disney, Pixar, or Dreamworks.”

“Oh thank god. You thought it was bad too?”

“That was so bad! Everything was so...”

“Forced?”

“YES forced! Like the plot could have worked, the acting was good, and it was a beautiful looking film but...meh. It really fell short and I felt like I couldn’t do anything but pay attention and take notes!”

“Agreed.”

“What time did you tell them we’d be there?”

“Just whenever the movie ended.”

\------

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 21**
> 
> _Drinks! @ChrisDemarais @MrFarmahini @paulaaguzman @bdunkelman @GarrettHunter @KyleTaylor416 @feliciajar_
> 
> _-group picture, everyone holding up drinks-_

> **Lindsay(Tuggey)Jones @IAmLindsayJones - June 21**
> 
> _@Y/N Soooo jealous right now. I’ll be home soon though!_

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 21**
> 
> _@IAmLindsayJones I’m jealous of you! AUSTRALIA but I will have a drink or 4 for you._

\-----

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 23**
> 
> _Walked into office to find these, @ChrisDemarais did you have something to do with this?_
> 
> _[-picture of a vase full of flowers- ](http://products.proflowers.com/roses/One-Dozen-Long-Stemmed-Orange-Roses-479?sk=&ref=scltwunkwn&viewpos=4&trackingpgroup=MDT) _

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - June 23**
> 
> _@Y/N well @ProFlowers is a sponsor..._

\-----

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - June 24**
> 
> _@Y/N !!!!!!_

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - June 24**
> 
> _@ChrisDemarais what is it boy? Did Brandon fall down a well? Is there a storm coming in?_

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - June 24**
> 
> _Walked into my office to find something wrapped in a construction paper leaf on my desk._
> 
> _-picture of said thing-_

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - June 24**
> 
> _It’s Lembas Bread. @Y/N made me Elven Lembas Bread, and then wrapped it in a ‘leaf’._
> 
> _-picture of Chris eating the Lembas Bread-_

 

> **Blaine Gibson @BGibbles - June 24**
> 
> _@ChrisDemarais Bro... that’s a keeper right there._

 

> **anna hullum @ahullum - June 24**
> 
> _@Y/N @ChrisDemarais awwwww <3 Y/N send me recipe?_

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - June 24**
> 
> _.@BGibbles you hear that @Y/N?_

 

> **Brandon Farmahini @MrFarmahini - June 24**
> 
> _@ChrisDemarais @Y/N_
> 
> _[-picture of seal shouting ‘gay’-](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-PfVz2Dw1mC4/T2gCTrhPewI/AAAAAAAAAic/auP_n67yyiI/s1600/gay.jpg) _

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - June 24**
> 
> _@MrFarmahini you’re just jealous_

 

> **Gustavo Sorola @sorola - June 24**
> 
> _@ChrisDemarais I agree with @MrFarmahini_
> 
> _[-picture of seal shouting ‘gay’-](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-PfVz2Dw1mC4/T2gCTrhPewI/AAAAAAAAAic/auP_n67yyiI/s1600/gay.jpg) _

 

\-----

_June 26_

> **Y/N::**  So how is everything?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Dad seems to be doing about the same, doctors haven’t noticed a change.
> 
> **Y/N::**  So that’s good, right?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Yeah, they said that’s great. I mean it’s cancer, it’s not going to get better on its own, so any change would be bad...
> 
> **Y/N::**  How are you holding up?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Better. Been talking with Michael, Dan, doctors. Dad’s doctors seem really optimistic... and I think after dad’s surgery I’m going to hang around for another month or so. Make sure everything stays okay.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Yeah, I understand that.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Little upset about missing RTX though.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Oh honey I hope you’re not reading those nasty comments from people, family comes first. We all understand that. Everyone here at RT is behind you 100%, and so are your real fans. Besides, didn’t Adam say they could skype you in for the panel if you were up for it?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Yeah but...
> 
> **Y/N::**  No buts about it. We’ll skype you in, and I will personally kick anyone's butt who complains out loud.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  You might have to get in line behind Michael and Lindsay.
> 
> **Y/N::**  yeah, lol, most likely. 3x the ass kicking for that person then.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Make sure someone records it for me.
> 
> **Y/N::**  We’ll have Kdin and Caleb with their phones, Caleb with the slomo.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Excellent.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Alright, it’s late, it’s time for me to go get some sleep.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Chris calling you to bed?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Never mind, that was rude. Pretend I didn’t ask.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Uh...we’re not really at that stage of the relationship yet.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  That was not pretending I didn’t ask.
> 
> **Y/N::**  I already had the answer typed out before you even sent that second one!
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Stop typing fast.
> 
> **Y/N::**  I’ll try, good night Gavin.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Sleep well.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More talk of illness in family member.

July 1

 

> **Barbara Dunkelman @bdunkelman - July 1**
> 
> _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - July 1**
> 
> _@bdunkelman Breathe Babs, breathe. You can do this!_

 

> **Blaine Gibson @BGibbles - July 1**
> 
> _@bdunkelman 3 days!_

 

> **Barbara Dunkelman @bdunkelman - July 1**
> 
> _@BGibbles AHHHHHHHHHHH_

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - July 1**
> 
> _@BGibbles BLAINE_

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - July 1**
> 
> _@ChrisDemarais Honey will you hit @BGibbles for me?_

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - July 1**
> 
> _@Y/N on it_

 

> **Blaine Gibson @BGibbles - July 1**
> 
> _@ChrisDemarais @Y/N @bdunkelman OW_

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - July 1**
> 
> _@ChrisDemarais Thanks <3_

 

> **Barbara Dunkelman @bdunkelman - July 1**
> 
> _@ChrisDemarais Thanks <3_

 

> **Gustavo Sorola @sorola - July 1**
> 
> _@ChrisDemarais @Y/N_
> 
> [ _-picture of seal shouting ‘gay’-_ ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-PfVz2Dw1mC4/T2gCTrhPewI/AAAAAAAAAic/auP_n67yyiI/s1600/gay.jpg)

 

\-----

_July 2nd_

“Snowpiercer was really good why did we wait so long to go see it?” Chris walks you to your door.

“Work, other movies, but yeah, that was a good fucking movie.” You turn at your door and look up at Chris. “Would you like to come in for a nightcap?”

“I gotta get to work early in the morning...”

“Let me rephrase this Demarais, would you like to stay the night, and not on my couch?”

“Oh...OH.”

\-----

> **GavinoFree::**  Is she happy?
> 
> **TuggLife::**  Who?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Y/N, are she and Chris happy?
> 
> **TuggLife::**  They seem like it...?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Don’t lie to spare my feelings. Truth.
> 
> **TuggLife::**  She’s deliriously happy. Chris is deliriously happy.
> 
> **MLPMichael::**  They are disgusting together. Always hanging out, tweeting, leaving each other gifts, it’s a never ending honeymoon phase around here.
> 
> **TuggLife::**...are you okay?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Being gone when it started helped. But you know what, good for them. I mean, all I had was a school boy crush, bloody hell I knew her a week, barely.
> 
> **TuggLife::**  I’m glad, because we’ve been hanging out with them a lot, and we were trying to figure out how to hang out with them and you.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  So I’m being upgraded from the 3rd wheel to the 5th wheel?
> 
> **MLPMichael::**  We have got to find you a girl.

\-----

_July 3rd_

> **GavinoFree::**  They moved dad’s surgery up to the morning of the 5th.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Is everything okay?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Yeah, they just had an open spot and dad was there to fill it, but I won’t be making the panel via skype that day, and depending on how it goes I don’t know about the panel on the 6th, I mean, I’ll have to make it for the Slow Mo Guys panel, but I don’t know about the AH one.
> 
> **Y/N::**  You want me to let Barbara know?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Nah, already did.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  You excited for your first RTX?
> 
> **Y/N::**  I’m nervous! They’ve been putting me in front of the camera more and more and now people -know- me! There is fanart (and it’s all really cute stuff of me and Chris) and then I think fanfiction but I haven’t really...delved into that.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  It’s best not to.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Idk, seems interesting, and technically it’s fan work of me so why wouldn’t I read it? Might get some cute date ideas.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Don’t say I didn’t warn you.
> 
> **Y/N::**  psh, it’s all harmless fun.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Off the topic of that, you better get your hands ready, gonna be signing stuff.
> 
> **Y/N::**  You really think so?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Yup, and make sure to look your best because there will be a ton of pictures.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Are you saying I don’t always look my best?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**....
> 
> **Y/N::**  I’m just fucking with you. But hey, I don’t know how often I’ll be on the next couple days, so good luck to your dad, all of us at RT our sending our good thoughts his way, but we have to get to bed now, early day tomorrow.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Ah, so it’s ‘we’ now huh?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Good
> 
> **Y/N::**  Good?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Are you happy?
> 
> **Y/N::**  Yes.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Then yeah, I’m glad for the both of you. He’s a good bloke.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Thanks Gavin.

\-----

July 4th

“I’m gonna vomit.” Barbara stands on the main floor, looking around as registration happens outside.

“Breathe, look at this, it’s great, it’s fantastic!”

“I know it’s just...” Barbara starts to wheeze a bit.

“Nope, nope, nope, come on, bathroom.” You push her towards the bathroom where you start up the sink and fling a little bit of water at her face. “It’s fine, everything is fine. You got all the Guardians behind you now, you got all that help. It’s good. Now come on, let’s go rock this thing.”

 

> **Barbara Dunkelman @bdunkelman - July 4**
> 
> _AHHHHHH You guys! This is fantastic!_
> 
> _-picture of Barbara in front of lines of fans-_

 

> **Gavin Free @GavinFree - July 4**
> 
> _Sorry I couldn’t be at @RTX, but I’ll be at the Slow Mo Guys panel via Skype, and maybe the AH panels. Thanks for the well wishes._

 

> **Michael Jones @AH_Michael - July 4**
> 
> _If I hear one more person complain about Gavin not being here, I will ask them to bend over so I can kick them._

 

> **Lindsay(Tuggey)Jones @IAmLindsayJones - July 4**
> 
> _@AH_Michael boy am I glad you said kick_

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - July 4**
> 
> _I have taken so many pictures with fans today! It’s ridiculous but wonderful at the same time! Also, my hand hurts from signing things._

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - July 4**
> 
> _Hope to see a lot of you at the @ChrisDemarais @MattHullum & @MrFarmahini Live Action panel!_

 

> **Matt Hullum @MattHullum - July 4**
> 
> _You guys are great! Thanks for coming out!_

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - July 4**
> 
> _About to start @ChrisDemarais @MilesLuna24 @burnie @kerryshawcross & @SixRomeo panel about video games/writing! Who’s joining us?_
> 
> _-picture of stage set up-_

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - July 4**
> 
> _Thanks you guys! @Y/N and I will be wandering around until @MasterPancake Space Jam, come find us!_
> 
> _-picture of Chris and you smiling-_

 

> **Barbara Dunkelman @bdunkleman - July 4**
> 
> _DAY 1 OVER, I’m going to bed._

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - July 4**
> 
> _@bdunkleman   you did good girl_
> 
> _https://31.media.tumblr.com/f7315f54bc7b8be7e77feb28045aada1/tumblr_inline_n6grrpI23Q1qbrzy7.gif_
> 
> _-[link is a gif of Gus popping a party popper on a podcast](https://31.media.tumblr.com/f7315f54bc7b8be7e77feb28045aada1/tumblr_inline_n6grrpI23Q1qbrzy7.gif)-_

 

\-----

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - July 5**
> 
> _.@ChrisDemarais and I will be @ Immersion S2 panel, the RWBY screening, and then of course trivia night!_

 

> **Blaine Gibson @BGibbles - July 5**
> 
> _@Y/N you are going down in trivia!_

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - July 5**
> 
> _@BGibbles We’ll see about that!_

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - July 5**
> 
> _@BGibbles I win, you owe me drinks_

 

> **Blaine Gibson @BGibbles - July 5**
> 
> _@Y/N HOW DO YOU KNOW MORE ABOUT STAR WARS THAN ME?_

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - July 5**
> 
> _-picture of Blaine with a big frowny face, you smiling beside him-_

 

> **Barbara Dunkelman @bdunkelman - July 5**
> 
> _Day 2 over! Big day tomorrow! Should have @GavinFree on Skype for his panel. Fingers crossed!_

 

> **Y/N::**  So how'd everything go?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  It took forever but they think they got it all, he did good too, so they’re hopeful. He’s resting now, but he was talking and joking earlier before he fell asleep.
> 
> **Y/N::**  That’s fantastic to hear Gavin!
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Yeah, so hows RTX?
> 
> **Y/N::**  Exciting! So much to do, so much to look at, so much stuff to buy. Also, so many things to sign and pictures to take. I don’t know how you guys do it. I was given a bunch of cute fan art though - that part I really like.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  You guys are taking lots of pictures for me right?
> 
> **Y/N::**  Jon has been running around taking so many pictures, and I’ve been taking pictures, so yeah, there’s pictures for you.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  I’ve been trying to catch the live streams but I’ve just been so exhausted.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Gavin, honey, just get some sleep and don’t worry about it. It’ll all be up on youtube one way or another.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Speaking of sleep, isn’t it like 1am for you?
> 
> **Y/N::**  We extended drinks and trivia way too late. Just got in and wanted to check in on you before bed.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  You didn’t have to do that.
> 
> **Y/N::**  But I wanted to, now shush.
> 
> **GavinoFree:** : Go to bed love, the last day is always busy.
> 
> **Y/N::**  I know, see you at the Slow Mo panel!
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Good night.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Night.

“So how’s Gavin?” You shut off the computer and then crawl into bed next to Chris.

“He’s doing good, his dad is doing good too, they think they got it all, and he said the doctors were hopeful.” He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you in closer to him.

“That’s good to hear.” He starts kissing your neck.

“Chris...”

“Technically I don’t have a panel until noon...”

“Oh, well then...” You say with a smile.

\-----

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - July 6**
> 
> _Come talk Gauntlet Season 2 with @MrFarmahini and I @ noon in Room 18!_

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - July 6**
> 
> _Then at 1pm I’ll be in room 17 talking about editing w/ @IAmLindsayJones @GrayMartigan @KyleTaylor416 & @daniel_fabelo_

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - July 6**
> 
> _.@GavinFree WILL BE AT SLOW MO GUYS PANEL via Skype, but @DanielGruchy will be there live. Everyone come give them some love._

 

> **Gavin Free @GavinFree - July 6**
> 
> _Yes I will be there via Skype tonight, napping now to prepare for it, thank you everyone, truly, for all the warm wishes I’ve been getting._

 

> **Barbara Dunkelman @bdunkelman - July 6**
> 
> _DID YOU GUYS HEAR? @GavinFree via Skype at the Slow Mo Guys panel! @DanielGruchy is live live, so touch him double, he’ll share with Gavin._

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - July 6**
> 
> _Look, I found a @GavinFree_
> 
> _-picture of you in front of computer screen with Gavin on it smiling-_

 

> **Y/N @Y/N - July 6**
> 
> _#DanTheMan !!!_
> 
> _-picture of you with Dan, Gavin on computer in background-_

 

You sit in the audience with Chris beside you, your head on his shoulder, slumped down in your seat as you watch Gavin on screen talking about the Slow Mo Guys, and what their future plans were.

“I am exhausted.” Chris whispers over to you.

“We can go after this. Then yes, bed, for days.”

“You wish, do you know how much work we have to do after RTX?”

“Shhh, I’m trying not to think about it.” You say as you poke him in the ribs.

“So, you’re place or mine?”

“Whichever one is closest, it’s gonna be a nightmare getting out of here, traffic is going to be worse, and lord knows when we’ll get home.”

“Hell we shoulda got a room at the hotel across the street. Then we wouldn’t have to worry about that.”

“Maybe next year.” You yawn and close your eyes as you listen to Gavin and Dan talk.

“Next year?”

“Yeah, then we can just walk over in the morning, walk back at night. Easy peasy. And it’s the goddamn Hilton, it’s fancy as shit, so start saving your pennies Demarais.”

 

> **Gavin Free @GavinFree - July 6**
> 
> _So glad I was able to be there in some capacity tonight, thank you guys for being so patient with everything. It was just utterly wonderful._

 

> **Barbara Dunkelman @bDunkelman - July 6**
> 
> _DAY 3 and RTX 2014 is over! It was fantastic! It was wonderful! You all were great, and we’ll see you next year!_

 

> **Chris Demarais @ChrisDemarais - July 6**
> 
> _. @Y/N fell asleep on the way home from her first RTX_
> 
> _-picture of you sleeping, head against the passenger window-_

 

> **Barbara Dunkelman @bdunkelman - July 6**
> 
> _@ChrisDemarais I’m about ready to pass out myself, at least she has someone to drive her home._

 

“Oh god I’m so tired and it’s only 8.” You drag yourself into your apartment, throwing your purse onto the couch; shedding clothes as you walk over and crank the AC up. Chris walks into the kitchen, grabbing some water bottles from the fridge. You walk over and grab your water bottle, then head to the bedroom. You turn the fan on above the bed, place the water bottle on the nightstand, and then fall into bed. You can hear Chris in the living room flipping off lights and making sure the front door was locked. You roll over, watching the doorway, waiting. Soon Chris’ frame fills it, back lighted by the little nightlight you keep on in the hallway. “Well don’t just stand there all day Demarais, I’m tired.” He laughs and walks over to his side of the bed, you roll, watching him take his shirt and pants off and crawl in next to you. You scoot in close to him, burying your face into his chest as his arms come around you.

“So...about what you were saying earlier...”

“Hmm?”

“About getting a hotel room for RTX next year...you really thinking that far ahead? In this relationship I mean?”

“Chris, honey, I love you, but I am too exhausted to have this talk.”

“You love me huh?”

“Mmhmm.” Your eyes close and you feel yourself slipping into sleep.

“You know that’s the first time you’ve said that right?”

“Mmm.” You sigh happily.

“I love you too.”

“Nerd.”

\-----

The next weeks went by fast, RTX clean up, then Chris got to work with Burnie and Josh on the Lazer Team script, all while working on shorts and the like. You barely saw each other during the weekday, and were so exhausted after work that you just laid together on the couch watching bad TV. Every so often one of you would come into work to find a little treat on your desk from the other.

\-----

_July 28_

> **GavinoFree::**  Guess what?
> 
> **Y/N::**  What?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Dad’s cancer free!
> 
> **Y/N::**  !!!!!
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Yup
> 
> **Y/N::**  That is so great Gavin, so how’s he feeling?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  He’s almost his old self. He still has to get check up’s every so often to make sure it’s all gone, but their pretty sure he’s good.
> 
> **Y/N::**  So you coming home soon?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Got a flight booked for the 1st.
> 
> **Y/N::**  That’s so soon! How long have you known?
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Just for a couple hours, we all went out to dinner, then came home and talked with Geoff and Michael for a while, booked my flight.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Oh Gavin, I’m so happy. I can’t wait to see you when you get back. There’s someone here I want you to meet.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Really?
> 
> **Y/N::**  Yup.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Tell me.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Nope, you’ll meet them when you get back, and not a moment sooner.
> 
> **GavinoFree::**  Tease.

“So Gavin’s dad is good?” You guys sit at one of the tables near the kitchen, getting ready to leave.

“Gavin’s dad is great! Doctors said he should be fine, but he’ll need check up’s and stuff to make sure, but they’re pretty confident that he’s fine. So, are we going to your place or mine tonight?”

“You know...”

“Hmmm?”

“We have this discussion every night.”

“Yeah?”

“But we don’t have to.”

“What, you wanna roll dice or something? Rock Paper Scissors for it?”

“Well...we could move all your stuff to my place, or all my stuff to your place...”

“Demarais, are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Yes, how did I do?” He smiles over at you.

“Eh.” You hold your hand up and wiggle it a bit. “So, your place or mine?” He sighs.

“I guess we’ll go to your place tonight.”

“No, I mean, where are we moving too?”

\-----

_July 31st_

“So you’re sure your roommate was okay with you moving out so fast?” You look over at him as he brings another box into your apartment.

“Yeah, he had someone lined up as soon as I mentioned it.” He drops the box and stands, hands going to his back.

“So that’s the last box huh?”

“Almost, but the next one is smaller.” He walks out the door, then comes back minutes later, a small black box in his hand. He places it in front of the counter in front of you, stepping back with a smile on his face.

“Chris...” You walk closer to it.

“Open it.”

“Chris....” You reach out tentatively.

“It’s not gonna bite.” You quickly open the box and then step back, your hands covering your mouth.

“Chris...” He grabs the box and then gets down on one knee in front of you.

“Y/N...”He starts, looking up at you.

“Yes.”

“What?”

“You heard me Demarais. Yes!” You say gleefully. He stands, face flushed from moving, giant grin on his face. He pulls the ring from the box and you hold your left hand out as he slips it on. “Oh god, this is fake right? This is giant, please tell me it’s fake.”

“That is a 2 carat cubic zirconia, I know you hate the real things. Sterling silver, and I had it inscripted.” You bring it up close to your face to inspect the writing on the outside and your face breaks into an even bigger grin.

“You fucking nerd is this in Elvish?” You look over at him as he takes your hand and holds it up between you.

[“Moonlight drowns out all but the brightest stars.” ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/74390302/turiel-elvish-script-cz-cubic-zirconia?ref=sr_gallery_37&ga_search_query=lord+of+the+rings+wedding&ga_ship_to=US&ga_search_type=handmade&ga_view_type=gallery)

“You know, when Gavin left, I told him I wouldn’t do anything silly while he was gone.”

“This counts?”

“Considering we’ve known each other for...oh...a month and a half?” You say laughing.

“We’ll have a long engagement.”

“Are you sure? Cause I mean Gus is ordained, we can just walk into work tomorrow and-”

“Okay, so we’ll talk to Gus tomorrow.”

“NO!” You laugh and push his chest, “I was joking. Long engagement.” You hold your hand out in front of you, wiggling your finger so the light made the ring sparkle. Chris grabs hold of your hand and pulls you close to him.

“I love you.” He whispers against your lips.

“I know.”

\-----

_August 1st_

“I thought I told you not to do anything while I was gone?” Gavin holds her hand in his as he looks down at the ring, smile on his face.

“Technically I think you were on the plane coming back when it happened.”

“This is giant.”

“It’s a fakey. I’m not fond of the real thing, but isn’t it gorgeous?”

“WHERE IS SHE?” Gavin turns to the door as a gorgeous redhead bursts in, hands out, reaching for Y/N. “Lemme see, lemme see!” She turns quickly to him for a second, assessing him. “Oh, I’ll get to you in a minute.” She says as she bites her lip, then grabs onto Y/N’s hand, pulling the ring up to her face. “Oh Y/N this is gorgeous!” Gavin looks down at the short redhead, and points to her behind her back, looking over at Y/N. She smiles over at him.

“Meg, this is Gavin, I told you about him?”

“Oh!” She turns, holding her hand out. “Meg Turney.” He grabs hold of it and they shake.

“Gavin Free.”


End file.
